Le Défi
by Koba54
Summary: Où Karim cherche l'amour sur internet et découvre qu'il se trouve en fait juste sous son nez. Oui, vous avez bien lu, je m'essaye à la GUIMAUVE! Shônen-ai choupinet, réponse à un défi de Corporal Queen. Chap 2: 2e défi
1. Chapter 1

**Le Défi**

_._

**_Disclaimer: Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._**

_ATTENTION! Alerte cuteness niveau 10!_

_Suite à une longue discussion avec Corporal Queen, nous en avons conclu que la guimauve n'était pas trop mon truc. Et la vérité, c'est que j'aime lire des trucs mignons mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à en écrire. _

_Par conséquent, j'ai été mise au défi d'écrire un texte de trois cents mots minimum sur un couple de mon choix (Ren et Jeanne excepté), le tout sous la forme la plus dégoulinante de bubble-gum mauves, d'arc-en-ciel et de petites licornes possible. Voilà donc le résultat. _

_Finalement, ce n'est pas tellement dégoulinant, mais c'est mignon, fluffy et j'ai lutté FAROUCHEMENT pour ne pas me payer la tête des personnages en utilisant mon super pouvoir de narrateur omniscient! Reconnaissez au moins mes efforts._

_Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous savez **à qui** il faut aller se plaindre... ^^ _

_Le couple en question? A part que ce sont deux messieurs, c'est une surprise!_

* * *

.

Plus l'heure du rendez-vous approche, plus il hésite.

Il a tellement peur de ce que l'entrevue risque de révéler! Jusqu'à ce moment, il se félicitait de ne pas avoir envoyé de photos de lui à Snike78. Il n'assume pas ses traits taillés à la serpe et de toute façon, il ne pensait pas que cela irait jusqu'à la rencontre IRL...

Sauf que maintenant qu'il est lancé, il ne peut plus reculer.

.

C'est cet imbécile de Radim qui l'a convaincu de s'inscrire sur ce site de rencontres. Il trouvait ça débile, comme idée, mais Radim l'a mis au défi et... tout d'un coup, il ne pouvait plus résister.

Il rigolait tandis que son ami lui construisait son profil. Et il rigolait encore quand il a reçu un premier message. Mais après l'avoir lu, il s'est pris au jeu. Maintenant qu'on en était là, pourquoi ne pas répondre, aller jusqu'au bout? Il avait du mal à rencontrer des gens. Et ce Snike78 avait l'air sympa.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait prévoir qu'ils auraient tant de points communs et qu'ils passeraient les deux semaines suivantes à tchatter?

Parvenu au parc où la rencontre doit avoir lieu, Karim hésite encore... jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le banc. Celui où son ami virtuel lui a donné rendez-vous. Un homme y est assis, qui semble attendre. Karim sent alors son pouls s'accélérer et s'approche, dévoré de curiosité. A voir la timidité dont ses messages étaient empreints, Karim sentait que Snike aussi avait conscience de ce qui se produisait entre eux: ce n'était pas une rencontre entre deux potes qui décident de boire un verre. C'était un rencard. Un vrai.

Son cœur se met soudain à battre avec violence. La silhouette de l'homme sur le banc se précise: il a de longs cheveux noirs, répandus sur ses épaules, mais Karim ne peut pas voir son visage. Et puis, soudain, sa main s'élève à hauteur du visage et repousse une mèche derrière son oreille.

Le cœur de Karim s'arrête. Il vient de reconnaître ces longs doigts minces et cette chevalière en argent à l'index.

Même entre mille, il n'aurait pas pu se tromper. Sidéré, il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparent du banc. Là, l'homme lève la tête et confirme ce que Karim a déjà deviné.

– Karim? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le pache ouvre la bouche sans trouver ses mots. Puis, après un temps infini, il parvient à articuler:

– S... Silva. Salut.

Les deux hommes se regardent et Karim voit le jour se faire dans le regard de son vieil ami. D'abord surpris, Silva met quelques secondes à comprendre puis à réaliser _qui_ se tient en face de lui.

– C... C'était toi, RedbullZ?

– Ben... oui.

– Mais... Mais... MAIS ATTENDS... c'est pas possible...

Karim se laisse tomber sur le banc à côté de Silva. Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qui lui arrive. L'impréssion d'irréalité est si forte qu'il s'attend presque à se réveiller.

– Purée...

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, en pensant à tout ce qu'il a confié Silva en le prenant pour un inconnu... Y avait-il quoi que ce soit de gênant, là-dedans? En principe, non, mais... C'est tout de même horriblement embarrassant! Surtout que leurs conversations, d'abord amicales, ont rapidement pris un tour plus... enfin moins... Bref. C'était de la drague. Ni plus ni moins. Karim voudrait se trouver à des années-lumière d'ici.

– À aucun moment je n'avais pensé que ça pouvait être toi! s'écrie Silva, écarlate lui aussi.

Karim ne sait pas quoi dire. Lui non plus, il n'avait pas pensé à son vieux pote. Absolument pas. Ce qui explique la manière très particulière dont il s'est mis à considérer sa relation avec Snike. Et pourtant, maintenant, muni des bons indices, il croise et recroise les informations et tout lui paraît clair comme de l'eau de roche...

– Tu peux pas savoir comme je me sens con, lâche-t-il enfin, en partant d'un petit rire nerveux.

Il se sent soudain tout chose. Son pouls est toujours aussi rapide et ses jambes tremblent. La pression retombe durement.

Silva a un petit rire étranglé, lui aussi:

– Je comprends pourquoi on avait tant de points communs! Mais... pourquoi est-ce que tu t'étais inscrit sur ce site?

Karim rougit, hausse les épaules et contre-attaque:

– Bah et toi? Hein?

Silva baisse le nez immédiatement.

– Sans importance.

– Mmmh.

Un ange passe. Le vent du soir souffle et fait voler quelques feuilles mortes entre leurs pieds.

– Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? marmonne Silva. Il fait pas chaud.

Karim, qui était en train de se refaire tout le fil de leurs conversations, sourit.

– C'est peut-être con mais... puisqu'on est là, si on allait prendre un verre?

.

oOo

.

Après que Silva a accepté, Karim l'a entraîné dans un bar où personne ne les connaît. Un endroit où on peut aussi commander le meilleur steack tartare du coin. Avec une super sauce au poivre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une bonne bière fraîche aidant, ils parviennent à échanger quelques mots et à chasser la gêne qui s'est installée entre eux. Presque. Parce qu'il y a quand même des sujets qu'ils vont éviter... en particulier tout ce qui touche aux confidences intimes qu'ils se sont faites, anonymement. Karim scrute Silva et le voit sous un tout nouveau jour, à présent. Il ne pensait pas que celui-ci doutait autant de lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse y avoir tant de mélancolie en lui. Pas plus qu'il ne savait que son ami de toujours préférait les hommes.

Au cours du repas, ils ont enfin réussi à parler comme avant et c'est sans arrière-pensées qu'ils se séparent, avec une de ces bourrades amicales dont ils usent habituellement.

Mais, resté seul, Karim se sent déboussolé. Et lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, la solitude qui pèse sur son appartement lui paraît glaciale. Jamais il n'a eu autant envie de chaleur humaine.

Machinalement, il se dirige vers son ordinateur et lance son navigateur. La page d'accueil du site s'ouvre. Il s'apprête à taper ses identifiants, lorsqu'il suspend son geste.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? pense-t-il, mortifié.

Il réalise qu'il avait l'intention de discuter avec Snike, comme tous les soirs. Il avait envie de lui parler de cette soirée et de ce qu'il ressentait.

Sauf que maintenant, il sait qui se cache derrière ce pseudo. Il peut mettre un visage sur son profil. Brusquement, Karim se sent stupide. La tristesse gonfle son cœur. Plus jamais il ne discutera avec Snike. Plus jamais ce ne sera comme avant. Plus maintenant qu'il sait que Snike et son vieil ami Silva ne font qu'un. Plus maintenant que Silva, lui aussi, sait qui il est.

Cette rencontre a tout gâché.

À cet instant, Karim comprend qu'il n'a pas envie, pas la moindre envie que cela s'arrête. Non. Il n'a pas envie de perdre cette relation privilégiée. Pire: il serait capable d'assumer le fait que ça soit avec Silva. Oui... plus il y pense, moins ça le dérange. Le choc passe et il se rend compte que l'idée qu'il se faisait de Snike avait quelques points communs avec son ami. Quand il lui a dit qu'il avait les cheveux noirs et longs, il a tout de suite pensé à un visage droit auréolé d'une chevelure corbeau, comme celle de Silva.

Sa gorge se noue tandis qu'il pose un mot concret sur la chose: _fantasmer_. Il doit l'avouer, il a longuement rêvassé à Snike, imaginé son apparence. Et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se le représenter beau, avec quelques traits de son ami. Il rêvait à sa bouche parfois, longue comme un fil, avec des lèvres minces. Il lui prêtait une voix grave, agréablement modulée. Et aussi des mains fortes aux longs doigts minces. Une carrure large, quoique moins imposante que la sienne.

Karim vire au cramoisi en se souvenant de moments où il s'est laissé allé à des fantasmes un peu plus poussés à propos de sa nouvelle connaissance... Ce ne sera plus possible, maintenant que celui-ci a le visage de son meilleur ami. Pourtant, s'il essayait là, maintenant, de s'imaginer avec lui... force lui est de constater que cela ne le choque pas, ni ne le dégoûte.

Voilà, c'est ça le pire, en réalité: fantasmer sur Silva ne lui déplaît pas, finalement.

Et merde.

.

oOo

.

Rentré chez lui, Silva fait un détour par la chambre de son colocataire.

Chrom est allongé sur son lit, un casque sur les oreilles et sourit béatement. Il est obligé d'agiter sa main sous ses yeux une bonne minute avant qu'il n'émerge de sa transe musicale.

(Voilà un point que Silva avait mis au clair après la résurrection de son ami: le speed métal H24, d'accord, mais avec un casque.)

– Alors? s'écrie Chrom. Comment ça s'est passé?

Silva grimace.

– Tu ne vas pas le croire...

Lorsqu'il lui raconte, Chrom ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

– _Karim?_ Non...

– Si, soupire Silva. Je me sens... plus nul que nul. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte...

– C'est dingue! Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du coup?

– Oh, on est allés manger un morceau... Tant qu'on y était!

Chrom pouffe, puis finit par éclater de rire.

– Ah la la, c'est vraiment trop drôle comme histoire! Et quelle tête il faisait, Karim?

– Il était aussi gêné que moi! En tout cas, je te retiens avec tes idées débiles! Me forcer à m'inscrire sur ce site! Tu disais que je rencontrerais d'autres gens! T'es fier de toi?

– Ben quoi, ça aurait pu être pire! T'aurais pu être déçu! Là, c'est ton meilleur pote!

– Justement!

Chrome secoue la tête.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

– Je ne sais pas, marmonne Silva, le regard dans le vague.

.

En retournant dans sa propre chambre, il se sent immédiatement happé par son pc. Mécanniquement, il soulève le capot, tape son code et lance Internet. Par réflexe, il ouvre la page du site où il a rencontré Red... pardon Karim. Et sans savoir qu'il imite en tous points les pensées de son camarade, il se pose les mêmes questions, trouve les mêmes réponses et suit le même chemin... celui qui le conduit à se connecter.

Son cœur bondit: Karim est en ligne.

Aussitôt, Silva ouvre la fenêtre de conversation. En voyant l'avatar, il réalise qu'il a chaud. Ses paumes sont moites, son pouls est rapide. Il se sent porté vers la fenêtre par un élan qu'il reconnaît avec horreur. Malgré lui, il tape:

**S : Hey**

Son estomac se serre tandis qu'il voit que Karim est en train d'écrire.

La réponse est lente à venir. Très lente. Silva tremble tout en immaginant Karim écrire un long message pour lui dire de le laisser tranquille, qu'il a besoin de réfléchir, que tout ça le met extrêmement mal à l'aise et que...

**R: J'avais peur que tu viennes pas...**

La petite ligne, écrite et réécrite pendant dix minutes, fait battre son sang. Silva laisse échapper un petit rire de soulagement. Il répond à toute vitesse, en mangeant ses mots, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer...

**S: Moi aussi**

**S: On est trop cons**

**S: Je sais pas quoi dire**

Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. Il a conscience de se comporter comme une collégienne et ça ne l'aide pas à reprendre contenance.

La réponse de Karim manque de le faire dégringoler de son siège:

**R: Tu sais, ça m'est égal que ça soit toi, Silva.**

**R: Tant pis. C'est cool.**

Silva sent sa gorge se serrer. Puis il lit:

**R: Je suis content :)**

Alors, le cœur battant, les joues en feu, il tape:

**S: Moi aussi, je suis content.**

.

oOo

.

– Chrom... Chrom, t'es là?

Pour une fois, Chrom a les oreilles libres et entend Radim frapper.

– Entre! Silva vient de partir.

Le présentateur pache s'enfouffre dans l'appartement et attend que la porte claque pour échanger un sourire complice avec Chrom.

– Alors? demande celui-ci.

– Alors, je me suis fait engueuler pour mes idées pourries, mais il avait l'air content!

Les deux amis éclatent de rire et échangent une bourrade complice.

– Tu crois qu'ils finiront par soupçonner quelque chose? demande Radim. Karim ne se doute de rien, en tout cas.

– Pour l'instant, Silva non plus, mais tu sais, ils se voient ce soir. S'ils se mettent à parler de ce qui les a poussé à s'inscrire sur ce site...

– En l'occurrence _qui _les as poussés_..._

– Ouais... je pense que quand ils s'apercevront qu'on les a tous les deux mis au défi de s'inscire _au même moment_, ils ne tarderont pas à faire le lien. Mais bon, je m'en fiche, je l'ai rarement vu aussi heureux!

– Pareil! Ha ha ha, c'est vraiment génial. Je _savais_ que ça marcherait!

– Evidemment! On le savait tous qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre! Le tout, c'était de leur ouvrir les yeux!

Eclatant de rire, les deux conspirateurs se topent dans la main, tout fiers.

.

oOo

.

Un peu plus tard, Karim hésite, assis face à son ordinateur, le doigt en l'air. Son téléphone vibre: il y jette un œil et sourit en lisant le nom qui s'affiche.

– Allô?

– Tu l'as pas encore fait.

– Non.

– Qu'est-ce que t'attends?

– Je sais pas... j'ose pas. J'aimais bien comment on parlait là-dessus, alors...

– Sois pas idiot, on peut toujours se parler ailleurs... par mails, messages... Hé! Tu sais qu'on peut même parler de vive voix, maintenant? On n'arrête pas le progrès, hein?

– Ha ha ha. Non mais, sérieusement, tu l'as fait, toi?

– ...tout juste! Voilà, ça y est.

– Je ne sais pas trop si...

– Tu n'en auras plus jamais besoin, Karim.

– Tu crois?

– Bien sûr. Allez, je te laisse, rappelle-moi quand tu l'auras fait.

À ces mots, Silva raccroche et Karim pousse un soupir. Son ami est moins attaché aux choses matérielles que lui. Il se soucie bien moins de ce qu'il laisse derrière lui. Karim, lui, aime ses petites habitudes. Et il aime les souvenirs. Il a déjà enregistré toutes leurs conversations dans un dossier à part.

Soudain, il prend conscience de la futilité de son angoisse. Doucement, il se répète: "Tu n'en auras plus jamais besoin". Alors, il fait ses adieux au site qui lui a permis de trouver l'âme sœur, une âme qui se trouvait sous ses yeux depuis tant d'années et, d'un geste sûr, supprime son compte.

.

FIN

.

* * *

_Voilàààà! Vous n'êtes pas morts? Peut-être souffrez-vous d'une solide crise de foie ou d'une atroce rage de dents suite à la lecture de cet OS rose bonbon... Encore une fois, ne me tapez pas, c'était un défi. Je continuerai à poster des horreurs, ne vous en faites pas._


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Le cœur a ses raisons...**

**(Le défi II)**

.

_Encore un défi. Eh oui, ça recommence. Je ne résiste pas à un défi. Quel que soit le thème. __Cette fois, il s'agissait d'écrire au moins mille mots sur une relation incestueuse explicite entre Ren et Jun. Remerciez Corporal Queen pour cette idée! J'ai eu beau supplier, rien n'y a fait ^^_

_J'ai quand même eu quelques idées et comme je ne savais pas laquelle choisir… les voici toutes! __Vous trouverez donc ici 10 drabbles, tous différents: il y a du glauque, du triste, du mignon, du doux, de l'amer et de la douceur._

_Les 1, 3 et 10 sont choupis. Les 4, 5, 6 et 9 sont un peu plus tristes. Le 8 est pathologique, le 2 est franchement glauque et le 10 est complètement what the fuck._

_**Du coup, eh bien, si l'inceste vous répugne... Fuyez, pauvres fous!** (Je commence à avoir un peu trop fait cette blague, je crois...)_

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est l'oeuvre d'Hiroyuki Takei_

**_Rating: T_**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**1 – Tendresse**

Tuer un ennemi, c'était déjà difficile. Tuer un ami et le priver de son rêve, c'était mille fois pire. Ainsi songeait Jun en rejoignant Ren, la veille de son match contre les Fumbari Onsen.

L'intimité était le seul moment où il ne repoussait pas sa tendresse, où il acceptait son amour sans mot dire. Elle comprenait. Leur situation n'était pas banale et Ren était pudique.

Quand il se réfugiait entre ses bras, abandonnant son air bravache, elle savait que, bien plus que du réconfort, ce qu'il venait chercher, c'était la possibilité d'être lui aussi délicat, doux, tendre, comme les autres.

.

**2 – Sous influence**

– Sœurette! J'ai fini ma douche! Apporte-moi une serviette!

Jun se leva, mécaniquement. L'espace d'une seconde, elle envisagea de l'ignorer. Mais trop tard, elle était déjà debout.

Dans la douche, la vapeur montait autour de son corps nu. Ils se regardèrent. Les doigts de Jun se crispèrent. Les yeux de Ren s'étrécirent.

– Approche.

Pourquoi obéissait-elle encore? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dire non?

Elle se figea à quelques centimètres et lui tendit la serviette qu'il ne prit pas. Le tissu-éponge tomba, ses vêtements suivirent. Comme toujours, elle se plia aux désirs de l'héritier.

Demain, je dirai non, pensa-t-elle.

.

**3 – Le bisou**

– Quand tu seras grand, on te mariera! fanfaronna Jun. Moi, je serai pas obligée!

– Pas vrai!

– Si! Mère te cherche déjà une fiancée!

– Ridicule.

– Tu rougis.

– Non!

– Même que tu devras l'embrasser!

– Arrête!

– Je suis sûre que tu sauras pas faire!

– N'importe quoi! Je te montre, si tu veux!

– T'oseras pas!

Ren se dressa du haut de ses six ans indignés face à sa sœur agenouillée. Elle le défia du menton. Enhardi, il l'embrassa maladroitement, à moitié sur la bouche. Puis la toisa.

– T'as vu!

Jun soupira.

– Mais non, regarde. Comme ça...

C'était décidé, plus tard, il se marierait avec Jun.

.

**4 – Tradition**

Ils avaient toujours su que cela arriverait, car tel avait été le sort de leurs parents, et de leurs grand-parents avant eux – les fratries Tao se mariaient entre elles pour préserver la pureté de leur lignée –, mais il leur restait un infime espoir d'y échapper, aussi lorsqu'il fallut plier, ils s'enlacèrent gravement, maladroitement, avec raideur, sans se regarder, et s'effondrèrent finalement, glacés, incapables d'obéir et puis, soudain, le désespoir allié à la chaleur de leurs peaux, de leurs souffles, mua en flamme orageuse et ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre avec un plaisir aussi coupable que furieux, sans savoir pourquoi.

.

**5 – Ambiguïté**

Jun était très affectueuse. Surtout avec son frère, qu'elle gratifiait d'embrassades qu'il paraissait détester. Mais quel plaisir que de le faire rougir!

– Tu ne me dis pas au revoir? fit-elle, faussement courroucée, comme il partait pour le Japon.

Leur mère sourit, attendrie.

Ren hésita et Jun l'attira contre elle. Le nez enfoui dans son opulente poitrine, il se débattit.

– C'est bon, lâche-moi.

Elle relâcha prise et, comme il s'éloignait, reprit contenance. Fébrile, les jambes en coton, le cœur battant, elle avait chaud. Faim. Honte. Mais intérieurement, elle jubilait.

Serait-il aussi gêné s'il n'était pas troublé lui aussi?

.

**6 – Plus fort que nous **

Le regard que Jun lui lança lui fit battre les sangs. C'était encore plus fort depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'arrêter. L'interdit, le renoncement, l'attisait comme un alcool jeté sur les flammes. Il se planta face à elle, chercha ses yeux et effleura sa joue. Jun, immobile, comme une statue de jade, ne refusa pas la caresse. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque sa main toucha son oreille et descendit autour de son cou. Sa peau se hérissa de chair de poule et sa bouche s'étiola.

Ils étaient du même sang, unis dans la chair, indissociables. C'était une folie. C'était plus fort qu'eux.

.

**7 – Manque de concentration**

_(Référence à l'anime, à ce passage un peu chelou de l'épisode des grains de riz dans laquelle Ren n'arrive pas à se concentrer... parce qu'il pense trop à sa sœur. Rheumrheum)_

Les grains de riz, trouver les grains de riz. Je dois sentir... sentir quoi, putain? Leur aura? Quel foutu rigolo, ce Mikihisa Asakura! C'est pas comme ressentir la pression d'un esprit, non? Pfff. Faut que je me concentre. Je ne dois pas perdre devant Nee-san. Si elle était là, elle m'encouragerait, elle est si belle quand elle rit... Elle me fait signe, ses cheveux volent, elle sent bon, elle est forte, douce, pour ça qu'ils la regardent tous, ces crétins, mais ils n'ont pas le droit, Nee-san n'est pas pour eux, elle est trop parfaite, et moi, je... et merde.

.

**8 – Les Affreux**

_Était pensé comme un UA, à la base. En fait, c'est comme on veut._

– Que proposes-tu, ma très chère sœur?

Jun avait toujours adoré la nuance vicieuse du regard de son frère, si en phase avec son propre goût des manigances. La violence ne lui seyait guère, elle préférait contrôler. L'instinct dôshi, certainement.

– L'effet de surprise, susurra-t-elle.

Le sarcophage armorié de Pyron étincela. L'échancrure de sa jupe révéla ses parchemins mortels. Ren sourit, appréciateur.

– Tu tuerais cet Asakura pour moi?

Elle se pencha.

– Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Ils scellèrent de nouveau leur alliance à coups de griffes et de dents, comme pour expulser le poison qui coulait dans leurs veines.

.

**9 – Tristesse**

Oh bien sûr, elle savait que leur temps était compté. Que leur relation ne serait jamais officielle. Il valait mieux appeler ça "relation" et non "amour", car ils ne savaient pas s'ils s'aimaient parce qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux ou parce qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Impossible de savoir si la passion physique découlait de cet amour ou si elle s'était greffée sur leur fraternité, pour une raison mystérieuse.

Pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais cru que, telle Tamao au mariage de Yoh, elle serait obligée de sourire faussement devant Ren et Jeanne, avec l'envie sourde de hurler comme un animal qu'on abat.

.

**10 – Peau d'Âne II ou La Mauvaise Foi**

Il était une fois un roi très puissant et très autoritaire qui avait une sœur belle comme le jour.

– Jun!

– Oui, votre Majesté?

– Ma très chère sœur, j'ai décidé d'épouser la plus belle femme du monde! Sais-tu qui est la plus belle femme du monde?

– Euh... j'avoue que non, votre Majesté...

– Allons, tu peux deviner!

– Euh voyons... Angela Merkel?

– Mais non, enfin, c'est toi!

– MOI? Mais, Altesse, je suis votre sœur...!

– C'est pas grave! Comme je te l'ai toujours dit, nos parents t'ont trouvée dans une poubelle! Alors, ça ne compte pas!

Face à cet argument imparable, Jun obtempéra.

.


End file.
